Katie's Christmas Wish
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: Dec. 2010 short story Christmas challenge. *AR   AU* "Time period: Present Day." The idea is to combine 2 quotes and 2 screen caps in a logical way. This modern day story reveals Santa Claus being portrayed by a known person, thus the T rating.


Author's note: This special Christmas challenge is written with a modern day theme. Sully and Michaela have the same personalities and tenderness that they displayed in the series, however, Michaela is the one staying at home with their daughter while Sully works in a hospital. I hope you enjoy this present day twist with these wonderful characters.

~x

~m

~a

~s

The four story elements needed:

Picture 1 - Close up of Katie from the movie Revolutions. She is grinning with a finger pressed to her lips.

Picture 2 - Michaela reading a piece of paper. Behind her is a decorated Christmas tree and a lit oil lamp.

Quote 1 - _"You know, it really doesn't matter if my present is wrapped or not."_

Quote 2 - _"My father used to say, everything is possible on Christmas Eve._"

~x

~m

~a

~s

**Katie's Christmas Wish**

By: Tess Thieler

December 2010 DQ Christmas Challenge

**[Time Period : Present Day]**

"When's Daddy coming home?"

Michaela tugged the nightgown over her little girl's head. "I don't know, Katie. You know your daddy has to work late sometimes."

"I want to wait up for him."

"Not tonight. It's Christmas Eve and you need to get to sleep so Santa will come."

Judging from the girl's bright eyes, sleep was far from her mind.

"I wrote a letter to Santa… can I put it by our Christmas tree?"

"Sure sweetheart."

Katie opened a drawer, pulled out a folded paper, then bounded down the steps with Michaela at her heels. As they entered the large living room, the sweet smell of pine hung in the air. Katie looked over her note as she stood by their Christmas tree which was adorned with the family's traditional red and gold ornaments. Unlit white candles hung on its branches as a reminder of their ancestors' Christmas trees from days of old. In her ruffled white nightgown and heavenly curls, Katie resembled a pretty little angel who could be bestowed atop the Christmas tree herself. Flickering light from the room's many lit candles and oil lamps gave her a hallowed appearance. Michaela couldn't help but smile at the picturesque scene before her.

"Will you check my spelling for me?" Katie asked while handing her precious letter to Santa to her mother.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?"

The little girl's curls bounced as she happily nodded.

Michaela's eyes swept over the short message.

Dear Santa,

I have been a very good girl this year. Will you please bring my mommy and daddy a baby so I can have a brother, or sister to play with?

Merry Christmas!

Love, Katie

Dumbstruck, Michaela just stared at the paper in her hands.

"Is my spelling okay?"

"Your spelling is perfect… no mistakes at all."

"Yippee!"

A lump in her throat formed as Michaela stooped down to her daughter's level. "Katie are you sure you wouldn't want to ask Santa for a new doll instead?"

"Nope. I'd rather have a real baby brother or sister to play with."

"Surely you realize that Santa can't leave a real baby under our Christmas tree? A mommy and daddy have to go to a hospital to have a baby."

"Daddy works at a hospital. Maybe he can bring one home."

"It's not that easy sweetheart. It takes a long time for a baby to grow big enough to be born. Then, when it's time, the parents can go to the hospital to have the baby."

"I still want to leave my note for Santa."

"Alright. Just so you understand that if Santa grants your wish, the baby won't be here tonight."

"I understand." Katie took the note from her mom and placed it on the tree where Santa would surely see it.

As they headed back up the stairs, several loud noises from the rooftop drew their complete attention.

"It's Santa! He's here!"

"And you're supposed to be asleep."

Katie turned on the landing and placed a finger to her lips. "I'll be real quiet," she promised in a whisper.

"Well alright… as long as you're quiet."

The child nodded and crouched down in the corner of the staircase, making herself small. Michaela joined her. Neither of them made a sound as they observed a white bearded man dressed in a red and white furry suit and cap appear in their living room. He opened a large dark green sack and removed a few gifts to set beneath their Christmas tree. Mother and daughter then watched as Santa grasped Katie's note and took the time to read it. The little girl had to cover her mouth with both her hands to keep from giggling with excitement. Santa then tucked the note into a pocket and moved out of their view. A few seconds later, they heard more tapping up on the roof along with a long scraping noise, then all was quiet. Michaela grasped her star-struck daughter's little hand and escorted her to her bedroom.

"I can't wait to tell Daddy all about Santa Claus!" she exclaimed while crawling into bed.

"I'm sure he'll want to hear every detail. Now get to sleep young lady so morning will come and we can open presents."

"Can't we open them now?"

Michaela shook her head. "Your daddy isn't home yet, and besides, I still have a few gifts to wrap."

"_You know, it really doesn't matter if my present is wrapped or not."_

Michaela kissed her sweet daughter's forehead. "Nice try young lady, but it happens to matter to me." She caressed the small girl's cheek with a loving hand. "Now close those pretty eyes of yours and get to sleep."

"Do you think it will snow?"

Michaela smiled. "I don't know, but _my father used to say, everything is possible on Christmas Eve._" She pulled the blanket up to Katie's chin.

"Okay. Night-night, Mommy."

"Good night sweetheart… and Merry Christmas."

Michaela shut the door then ventured down the staircase. She pulled on her winter coat before going out onto their front porch.

"How'd I do?" whispered a most familiar masculine voice from the shadows.

Sully then stepped into the light cascading from inside the house through their glass storm door and Michaela witnessed, close up, her virile husband dressed from head to toe in red and white fur, complete with a long white beard. She nearly giggled at the sight of her usually more serious emergency room technician spouse who'd do anything for the tiny little lady who had him wrapped around her finger. He sure was a sight.

"You did wonderful," Michaela softly answered him with a glimmer of pride brimming in her eyes. "We watched from the staircase landing, just like we planned."

"Good."

"How did you make those noises on the roof?"

"Rocks and a tree branch."

Michaela grinned. "What about the sliding noise?"

"That was the tree branch. I had it tied to a long rope so I just pulled it back down when Santa was leaving."

"For the runners on Santa's sleigh."

"Exactly." He wrapped an arm around her and she walked with him toward their detached garage.

"It was all very convincing. What a clever man I married."

"Glad you think so." He squeezed her tighter as they talked.

Halfway to the garage, Sully mentioned the note Katie left for Santa. "Too bad she'll be disappointed."

"She won't be disappointed."

Sully halted his stride and turned to look his wife in the eye. "Are you saying…"

Michaela nodded, beaming a bright smile at him. "I took Katie to Grace's while I saw my doctor the day before yesterday. Katie will have to wait about six months, but she will get her wish."

"Oh honey," he uttered in sheer delight while wrapping her within the band of his strong arms. "Ever since Katie turned six I wasn't sure we'd ever have more children. How come you didn't-"

"You've been working 16 hour days for the past week. By the time you'd get home, you fall into bed exhausted without even eating. There just wasn't time to tell you yet."

"Does Katie know?"

"I wanted to tell you first. I thought I was going to burst at the seams if I didn't tell someone soon."

"And that's why you came out here looking for me."

She nodded. "Silly huh."

Sully snuggled his wife to him again then drew back to see her expression in the moonlight. "Say, I can get out of this getup myself. How about if you head back in the house before you catch cold and as soon as I can remove the glue from this long white beard, I'll be in to kiss my wife properly."

"Properly?"

"Very properly."

Michaela's eyes gleamed. "I'll be anxiously waiting," she promised as they embraced once more.

"Anxiously, huh?"

"Very," she purred in a desire-laced tone. In the next instant, she detected her husband's familiar throaty growl as he released her before disappearing around the side of the garage.

Back at the house, Michaela closed the front door and hung up her coat. She startled upon turning toward the staircase. "Katie – what are you doing up?"

"I looked out my window to see if it was snowing yet and I saw Santa," she beamed.

"You did?"

Katie dashed to her mother and wrapped her arms about Michaela's hips, squeezing her tight. "You're going to have a baby, aren't you!"

Michaela stroked her daughter's curls. "Yes Katie… in a couple of months, right before your next birthday, I'm going to have a baby."

"I knew it!" the young girl hollered out now jumping with glee. "I saw Santa hug you and I knew! You're right Mommy, anything IS possible, especially on Christmas Eve."

~X~M~A~S~

Note from author…

Some previous comments that I received on this story, when it was originally written, referred to Santa giving Michaela a hug and thus she became pregnant. This was not my intention of the hug. My intention was for Santa to hug her in celebration of her pregnancy wish come true. From Katie's view from her bedroom window, I assumed that she would also think that Santa told Michaela she was going to have a baby (thus granting Katie's wish) and in celebration they hugged. The hug was celebratory, not the reason she became pregnant. However, as long as the readers enjoyed the story, they can believe whatever they want. :)

~Tess

5


End file.
